


White Phantom

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: Brichat!, Bridgette and Marinette don't care for their partners, Dunno if Gaberial is going to be in here, F/M, His suit design is based of Edorazzi's Chat Blanc design, Might be romance between Adrien and Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Bridgette has ignored the pleas for help from her partner. Now she must suffer the consequence that could have been avoided if had only listened to her partner instead of thinking about her crush.





	1. Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by this [image](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0ac01171bbc204768a50da66055450e8/tumblr_inline_p54mbbrPcC1ua2ar4_1280.png) of Felix being akumatized.

The silver blonde sank to the ground in submission as he hung his head. His heart ached. Tears stung. Phantom Cat didn’t miss the pleased hum that escaped the man before him. His cat ears dropped as his hair fell over his face, wrapping his tail around his legs. Hot tears streamed their tracks down his cheeks. Phantom Cat had tried telling his, _no,_ Lady Scarlet that Hawkmoth _knew_ who he was behind the mask. She was quick to dismiss him, telling him to go play with yarn or take a roll in catnip.

 It hurt. She hadn’t taken him seriously. Why? Félix was always serious in her presence. He had given her no reason to dismiss him so quickly.   The only time he ever goofed around was when he was alone in costume. She seemed distracted. Was she? Or was she in a bad mood at the time? Didn’t matter. It was too late to go back now. His capture had found a way to force him to stay. 

Lady Scarlet had only confirmed what his father had told him over and over. She didn’t care for him. Lady Scarlet _always_ pushed him away when he came to her for help.  Félix learned to quit going after the many times she pushed him away. The ladybug herald always claimed that she wasn’t interested in starting a relationship with him. Phantom Cat remembered being confused at first. He wasn’t seeking a relationship _especially_ with her since she swooned over his civilian self. Lady Scarlet was in love with the _idea_ of him and _nothing_ more. It hurt him to think that he had at one point viewed her as a friend. When did he grow attached to her? 

Was he _really_ only a puppet to those around him as his father had repeatedly said? His heart _hurt_ at the passing thought. Why did _everyone_ want to use him? Was it because he had money? Power? A werecat? His looks? How he _hated_ himself. 

Félix didn’t flinch at the sound of clicking heels approaching him. He ignored Plagg’s cursing of Tikki’s herald. “My dear boy.” Hawkmoth purred as he slipped his fingers beneath the black cat’s jaw. He raised Phantom Cat’s chin till his frosted blues met dark blue. A soft hiss slipped from the cat herald. “I can see you are crushed by the lies fed to you. I can help you let go of your pain.” 

Félix flicked his cat ears forward as he blinked. “I can forget?” He whispered as Hawkmoth smiled.

"If you so desire." Félix's mind whirled with the possibility. His thoughts twisting to those who gossiped about him, who were cruel. Could he be free? The lies? The heartache? The Pain? He could be free from them? _From_ them all? His thoughts turned to those who had hurt him: Lady Scarlet, his father, Uncle Gabriel . . . Adrien? No Adrien loved him.

He could be free from emotional attachments to anyone. Could he get Adrien to join him? They both suffered. Félix could help free his cousin from the emotional abuse of his father. 

Phantom Cat’s gaze dropped to the black butterfly drifting towards him at a leisurely pace. It didn’t possess him right away like Phantom Cat had assumed. Instead, it fluttered about him as if looking for a place to land. Was his father allowing him to make a choice? Félix had an idea of what he could do. He knew that he could manipulate the butterfly into doing his will when it possessed him. He would still be the herald of darkness. He wanted to forget his pain and the akuma would bring just that. He would be numb to those who supposedly claimed to care for him. 

Félix ignored the fresh stream of tears trickling free as the names drifted through his mind. He stared at the floating insect, reaching for it. Plagg had been silent for a while now. _Kid, don’t. You have me. I care for you._ He hesitated at Plagg’s words. Phantom Cat’s ears flicked forward when Hawkmoth began to speak once more. His smooth words flowing over his child as if it was water. _Please don’t._ Plagg’s voice grew distant as Félix’s gaze zeroed in on the butterfly. 

“Cat’s are vengeful,” Félix whispered under his breath, his thoughts turning to the female who betrayed him. A soft growl escaped him as he pinched the butterfly’s wing between his fingers, forcing the desperate butterfly into his mouth then swallowed. If Lady Scarlet can’t find where the butterfly hides; then, there would be no need to worry about her freeing him. Félix ignored the horror coming from Nuroo and the unease from his father. He didn’t care. He just wanted the pain to _end._

 Phantom Cat grit his teeth, resisting the cry of pain crawling up his throat. His tail lashed back and forth behind him. It was worth it. His father called his name but he ignored him. As if the man really _cared_. Heavy pants escaped him as he planted his hands on the ground, digging his claws into the floor. He growled as irritated cursing escaped Plagg. He tilted his head at the nervous hiss that escaped his father. 

Félix released a shaky breath as the flash of dark purple consumed him, turning his dark suit to snow white. He lifted his gaze, dark green eyes glowing in the darkness. He licked his lips while a lazy smile curled his lips. A soft hum escaped him. His nose twitched, smelling the nervous energy coming from the man though he didn’t show it. Hawkmoth grinned.

White Phantom ignored him. He had plans in mind. Plans that Hawkmoth wouldn't be pleased if he knew about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His white suit is based on[ Edorazzi's](http://edorazzi.tumblr.com/post/134551145395/next-time-you-need-drawing-suggestions-how-about) Felix chat blanc costume.


	2. Stolen

Bridgette hummed as she finished stitching the last of the gray threads of her project. She held it before her, admiring the shimmering fabric of the silky shirt. “You did a fantastic job!!” Marinette gushed as she lightly touched the silver material, checking Bridgette’s finished sleeve to make sure she got everything right. “You are a quick study.” Marinette hummed, sounding rather proud. Bridgette grinned at the compliment, glancing at her sister while Mari retreated and grabbed a box small enough to fit the shirt from the top of her dresser.

Bridgette’s heart fluttered with excitement. She hoped that Félix would accept his gift this time around. “I have a good teacher,” Bridgette responded as she folded the silver t-shirt, lovingly placing it inside the thin opened box. Silver was Félix’s favorite color, or so she believed. Marinette was quick to spring to her feet, saying something about grabbing the wrapping paper then she was zipping out of Bridgette’s bedroom. 

Bridgette stilled when the light of her bedroom flickered. She peered at the bulb, wondering if she needed to replace it soon. She went still when a dark feeling entered her room. It almost felt like the powers to her partner. She flinched when the light seemingly went dim. An eerie hum then drifted through the room and around her, sounding everywhere and nowhere at once. The hairs on her arms rose in gooseflesh. 

Bridgette snapped her attention about her bedroom. Everything seemed dark with the swirling presence. The shadows seemed thicker and the light dimmer; but, that could just be her imagination. Her door wasn’t open all the way; even though it was in the corner of her bedroom, it still made her room feel smaller than it really was. Her heart hammered against her chest.

Bridgette couldn’t see anything around her that was out of place. Her bedroom looked undisturbed. The glass doors leading to her balcony were closed. Her dark blue curtains still opened, showing the light of the moon onto the carpet beside her bed. The dresser across her bed was closed. Tikki’s plate of sugar cookies on top was left untouched. Her desk, beside her dresser, was still a mess from fabrics, scissors, and threads. 

Bridgette lifted her gaze to the mirror. She froze when her gaze locked with dark greens. He stood off to the side behind her. His legs hidden by her bed. It was the reflection in the body length mirror resting in the corner of her bedroom.

The eyes stared at her, freezing her in place. A dark smile curled pale lips, exposing pointed fangs. A white butterfly-like mask was gray in the shadows; dark red outlined the eyes of the mask. He slightly leaned forward, his hands clasped behind his back. His white blonde hair slipped over his shoulders. The tips of his hair were black like it had been raggedly cut. Bridgette’s heart hiccupped as she shivered, ignoring the chill that raced up her spine. The male took a bit out of a sugar cookie, the humming growing louder as he dropped his gaze to _her._  

Bridgette was quick to twist around, looking behind her while wondering at the same time why she didn't do it earlier. She furrowed her brows together. No one stood by her bed. The humming ebbed growing fainter with each time it came around as if he was leaving her room. She returned her gaze towards the mirror, hoping that he wasn’t there anymore. Her heart dropped when his grin stretched The white cat leaned further to the point that his mouth was close to her ear. "Hello, my queen.” The smooth voice whispered. She could hear his voice but not feel the breath that should’ve come with it. Didn't stop the sharp chills racing down her spine. 

Bridgette’s stomach twisted as the grin widened, his hair hiding his eyes. Was she having a _nightmare?_ She didn’t recall falling asleep. She jumped when Marinette screamed. The lights went out. His image was quick to vanish. 

“Mari!!” Bridgette called as she launched herself forward only to end up tangling her legs in the bedding. She yelped when fell onto the dark blue carpet. Chilled laughter echoed around her. She went still when a familiar presence walked past her. A silhouette darkening the light of the moon. She didn’t even hear the doors to her balcony open. 

“Whose miraculous should I grab first? _Yours_ or your sisters?” A familiar voice purred. Bridgette lifted her gaze. Her eyes widening at the sight the pale moonlight revealed. Her gaze traveled up the slender form of a young adult dressed in a white catsuit. He looked like her partner but his suit was white. His white fuzzy cat ears folded against his skull, listening to her. His hair was white blonde but the tips were black like it had been raggedly cut. Was he the reflection in her mirror? His hair fell midway to his shoulder blades. She could feel her heart sinking the more she recognized him. Had she done this to him?

She refused to allow the name to surface in her mind, unbidden, it still came. Phantom Cat. Her partner had been akumatized. How? 

The cat themed male slowly turned to look at her. His dark green eyes freezing her in place.  His face was narrow. The butterfly-like mask covering his high cheekbones. _He_ was her partner. He was Phantom Cat. How she despised being right at this moment. “What did you do to Marinette?” Bridgette demanded as her heart fluttered. Fear twisted her gut. She wasn’t sure where it came from. He blinked before a slow smile curled his lips. 

“Me?” He pressed his clawed hand against his chest, his golden bell tinkling when he brushed against it. “I did nothing.” He hummed, examining his claws. “That was Plagg trying to talk to her.” He headed for her bedroom door, his long belted tail dragging behind him. Bridgette reached for it only for it to flick out of her grasp. He turned and looked at her. He tilted his head, his dark green eyes cold and calculating. The silence between them was thick and tense before he finally spoke. “I think I’ll take _yours_. You are more of a _threat_ than she.” 

His cat ears flew flat against his skull before he was quick to step to the side. A yo-yo flying past him. He watched with disinterest, his gaze following the head of the spotted weapon. A soft sigh escaped him as he turned his attention towards the source of the flying weapon. “Back off!” Ladybug demanded. A soft hum escaped him, the tip of his tail twitching. Was he the one that had been humming earlier? He had a gorgeous voice, though it was eerie. 

“And if I don’t?” He asked, sounding mildly annoyed. Ladybug narrowed her blue eyes. 

“Phantom Cat –” Bridgette called only to flinch when he turned his glare to her, his tail smacking her across the back of her head. 

“That’s not _my name.”_ He snarled, exposing his fangs. His hair fluffed around him. “It’s White Phantom.” He hissed while he caught Ladybug’s weapon when it came for him again. He tightened his grip on the yo-yo’s head, yanking the weapon from Ladybug’s grasp when she tried pulling it free. He was very irritated. “You are _weak_. _"_ He turned his attention towards Marinette. “If you want a chance at taming me, you'll need to be willing to get along with your partner." He hissed. "oh _wait_. You don’t care for him.” His voice dripped with sarcasm. He reminded her of someone but she couldn’t place her finger where. 

Bridgette growled at him. “I care for you.” 

“You didn’t seem to care when I told you hawkmoth knew us black cats were.” He towered over her, using his shadows to block the attempted attacks by Mari. "That is dangerous considering we know who you are beneath your masks." A soft growl escaped Ladybug. Bridgette swallowed as he gave an irritated huff. He turned his attention towards Ladybug. “Go eat some aphids.” The shadows pooled beneath the spotted heroine. A sharp scream escaped her when she fell through. He returned his glowing gaze towards Bridgette. 

Bridgette jolted upright only to realize that something was holding her down. Only then did she become aware of a whispering coolness surrounding her. The shadows? She’s never been imprisoned by them before. Alarm raced through her as a sharp grin curled his lips. “Struggle all you want Lady Scarlet. You can’t escape the darkness.” He reached down and removed her earrings before allowing the shadows to consume him. Her heart hammered in her chest as the lights flickered back on. Tikki was staring at her as she slowly shook her head. 

“I tried telling you that you shouldn’t ignore him. _He_ even tried telling you but you were too caught up on your crush to listen to Phantom Cat’s fading pleas for help.” Bridgette groaned as she dropped her head on her carpet. Fading? How often had come to her in the past? She tangled her fingers into the hair. She was such a fool. Phantom Cat had trusted her and now she might've broken.


	3. Ally

Félix stared at the dark jewels in his palm. His father wanted them. He also wanted White Phantom’s ring. White Phantom released a soft sigh. Adélard didn’t want the younger heralds’ powers; the man somehow figured that the older pairs’ powers were stronger. Félix didn’t know how he factored that out. He hadn’t told him the truth of his powers. Adélared had been correct to Félix’s dismay. Because he and Lady Scarlet were the oldest heroes amongst the four, their powers were stronger; taking on more of their kwami’s nature.

There was one place that his father couldn’t reach. One place where the miraculous would be safe.

Félix’s ears twitched when more shadows danced about him from the moon’s rising light. He searched the rooftop, seeking a shadow that was being cast on the building. It was rather flat, oddly enough for the city of love. He finally turned his attention to his own shadow. The voices within nervous. Félix held his hand out and turned it while he fanned his fingers, allowing the shadows to swallow the jewels. “Safeguard them for I will return for them at a later time.” Responses were made, the nightmares within not happy with guarding one of light’s gifts. Could he blame them? They yearned for darkness and shamed the light.

Félix smiled when the nightmares begrudgingly agreed to leave the miraculous be. He moved forward, making his way towards Adrien’s home. He didn’t want Marinette teaming up with Cat Noir to bring him down. White Phantom paused when Ladybug’s scent floated towards him on the breeze. He lifted his nose, inhaling the aroma and judging how far away she was. The wind brought the sound of ringing with. He turned around to see her staring at her yo-yo phone, making her way towards him at a rapid pace.

He slipped into the darkness, laying his tail on the ground like a snake waiting for pray. White phantom wondered how she had not spotted his white suit against the darkness of the sky. Was it because she was staring at the screen of her yo-yo phone? Félix was quick to snap the belt around her ankle when she drew close enough. A startled shriek escaped her when he yanked her feet out from beneath her. She tossed her yo-yo into the air while her back slammed into the building’s top. “You really should look where you are going.” He hummed as he lifted her into the air. He closed her yo-yo when it landed in his open palm, hanging up before Cat Noir had the chance to answer.

A hiss escaped her as she tried to rise to her feet. He clicked his tongue and wagged his finger, lifting her off the ground when he wrapped his tail around her other leg. He leaned towards her when he had lifted her high enough so that her face was level his. “Why do you always jump to conclusions before learning about your enemy? _Everyone_ is a potential enemy.” Ladybug narrowed her eyes with a soft growl. “Including your sister. Just look at what she did to me.”

“That’s because you are an akuma.” She snarled, ignoring his last words. Félix released a soft sigh at her snarky response. Ladybug’s gaze drifted to the yo-yo in his hand. She struggled to swing herself forward, attempting to grab the device before he held it out of her reach. White Phantom shook his head at her antics.

“I can’t have you calling mon petite chaton, now can I?” She blinked, staring at him confused as he dropped the yo-yo into a pool of darkness at his feet. “Your yo-yo is somewhere in the city. I would wish you luck in finding it; but, I don’t want you to.” White Phantom held her over the same pool of darkness. “Farewell.” He waved as he dropped her into it, insults leaked through till the door closed. He had made sure that she wouldn’t appear in the same place as her weapon.

Félix vanished into the nearby shadows, desiring to be in his cousin’s room. He knew who Cat Noir was. He had a head start by knowing that Cat Noir was Adrien. He also had very little time till he went out on patrol. Félix hoped that Plagg had not revealed any spoilers.

White Phantom’s gaze roved about the darkened bedroom when he walked in. He looked at the windows to see that they remained closed. His ears folded back while he tilted his nose into the air, inhaling the scents around him. Adrien’s scent was recent and Plagg was hidden in the room somewhere. Adrien hadn’t left yet nor was he transformed.

Félix lifted his gaze towards the bookshelves of the loft. Was Plagg hiding? A disinterested hum escaped him as he turned his attention towards the newly possessed body mirror by Adrien’s bed. Félix’s costume really didn’t look any different other than a few differences. The red outlining his eyes, the butterfly-like mask and that his sclera was white instead of green. His irises were a dark green instead of blue. Félix still had the oblong pupils. The tips of his blond hair had a black die to it, making the merging of the two colors seem ragged and uneven. Félix stared at it with a slight frown. That was going to bother him.

He approached the mirror. Félix ran his index finger along the outline of the white mask, ignoring the gooseflesh that ran along his body from the scrap of his claw. He pulled his lips back, exposing his fangs. He had another sharp set behind the first pair. He ran his tongue over his teeth, careful not to nick himself. A soft sigh escaped him, his gaze taking in the white form of his suit. What part of him would this akuma bring forth? So far there hasn’t been any change, not that he was aware of anyway. Would his eye color be the same if he dropped his transformation? Félix almost felt insecure about his new appearance. White Phantom pursed his lips at the thought.

He shook his head as he took a few steps back. Félix needed to focus. He needed Adrien to be on his side so that he couldn’t be stopped. He wanted to get back at those who cause him and his loved one's harm. Félix slowly released his breath as he willed for his transformation to drop away. He watched as black bubbles consumed his suit, leaving behind his fancy clothing. It wasn’t the same light he would usually see when he transformed with Plagg’s power. Plagg’s power was black with a mix of dark purple.

His civilian appearance was no different. His eyes were still a silver blue. His hair had black tips but the break between the platinum blond and black was softer and there was less black than there had been in his costumed form. The jagged line was less extreme as well. Adrien would notice the immediate difference despite what he tried to hide.

Félix turned his attention towards the door when it opened. Adrien’s irritated scent was quick to fill his senses. Adrien was quick to go stiff, snapping his attention about when he picked up on an intruder’s scent. Of course, Félix’s scent would be different. He was determined to not let that stop him. “Everything alright?” He asked in a soft hum, drawing his cousin’s attention. Adrien beamed, quickly darting to him.

Félix inhaled sharply when Adrien slammed into him, forcing him to take steps back to remain standing. He grunted when he crashed into the wall jutting out beside the body mirror. He wrapped his arms around the young man, pulling him against him. “He doesn’t understand. Dad never understands. Why doesn’t he listen to me?”  Adrien hiccupped as he buried his face into his chest, gripping his clothes. Félix tightened his grip, holding back a growl. What has that man done now?

Moments of silenced passed. Adrien’s scent going from distressed to curious. “Félix.” His voice was muffled by the clothing before he pulled away. Questions danced about his gaze. “Why do you smell strange?” Adrien leaned forward, sniffing him. A sly grin curled his lips as he wiggled his brows. “Did Lady Scarlet _finally_ manage to snare your heart?” Adrien made kissing sounds only to falter when Félix gave him an unimpressed look. That was the conclusion he came up with? Really? Félix hasn't been interested her and he will never be. Didn’t matter how pretty she was. He wasn’t interested in anyone unless they wanted to be friends with him, which was hard to determine who was genuine and who was fake with his father’s status and his looks.

Lady Scarlet wasn’t interested in him in _any way_ for that to happen.

Adrien’s scent changed to worry. “Did something happen? Is there a reason you are wearing cologne?” He sniffed Félix again. “At least I think its cologne; there is magic woven in with it.” He snapped his attention towards him. “Did Adélard figure you out?” Félix looked away.

“He figured _both_ of us out.” Adrien pulled away, running his fingers through his hair. Félix placed his hands on his shoulders as a comforting gesture. Adrien snapped his wheat-grass green eyes towards him.

“H-how did he figure us out?” Félix couldn’t remember that part. It had faded when he swallowed the butterfly. He shrugged.

“I’d managed to make him forget that you are Cat Noir.” Adrien seemed to relax as he digested the words. He gave a slow nod before he tensed, snapping his attention towards Félix.

“What about you? Please tell me he didn’t get you.” Félix pursed his lips before gently pushing Adrien onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around himself as he looked down, faking the sorrow he showed. His powers swirled around Adrien, giving him the illusion that he was down.

“Alright,” Félix whispered as Adrien narrowed his eyes. The gears in his mind turning. A soft groan escaped the canary blond.

“H-he got you didn’t he?” Adrien’s voice dropped to a cautious whisper. He pushed himself further from Félix. Félix fought the frown that wanted to curl his lips. He wanted to gain Adrien’s trust, _not_ push him away. Félix gave a slight nod as he shuffled in place.

“Yes, he did.” His voice dripped melancholy. “Lady Scarlet’s miraculous was missing when I went to her for help and Ladybug is determined to kill me when her sister pushed me out. Calling me a monster.  Hawkmoth made it so that they couldn’t find my butterfly.” Félix tilted his head, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. He peered at Adrien when the distressed scent returned. He was gnawing on his bottom lip. His brows furrowed together.

“That doesn’t sound like Ladybug.” He murmured to himself. “Then again she’s _never_ liked you in _or_ out of the costume.” Adrien groaned as he dragged his hands down his face. A smile tugged at the corner of Félix’s lips. Adrien was falling for it. Just a little more and there _would_ be no one to change his mind. Félix lifted his gaze when he felt someone staring at him. Plagg was glaring at him. Félix blinked, wondering why Plagg wasn’t jumping to his herald’s defense.

 _As long as you protect Adrien. I have no qualms about what you are doing to him._ It wasn’t long before Plagg drifted towards Adrien’s side. Adrien’s voice drew him away from Plagg. “Where is your butterfly hiding?” A soft sigh escaped Félix.

“Someplace that cannot be reached without killing me. I fear I do not know how to cleanse it.” Adrien gave another groan.

“Is this why Ladybug wants to kill you? Because you have to be killed in order for it to be cleansed?” Félix tried not to flinch at the notion.

“If that’s the case, then they are not allowed near him,” Plagg spoke, startling Félix. He lifted his gaze towards Plagg. “I’ll speak to Tikki and see if there is another way to remove the butterfly from within you or to cleanse it.” With those words, Plagg vanished into the darkness. Félix felt his brow twitch at the little god’s declaration. Well, he has a time limit now. _If_ anything can be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I've hesitant to upload this chapter (and chapters of my other incomplete stories) after I received some hate comments about the cat boys about being cruel to their partners.


End file.
